The Narnian queen
by Hamfast Gamgee
Summary: A tale of old Narnia with a couple of newish characters. Hope you enjoy.
1. To Narnia

The Narnian queen

a tale of Narnia, fairly conventional, but with a little twist at the end!

{******************}

In 1955 in affluent Islington in north London were 2 children, Trevor and Sarah. They where 10 ms 9 respectively. Now Sarah was used to her little brother been a bit, well, odd at times, but even she was surprised when he came at here breathlessly one morning saying that he had seen fairies at the bottom of there expansive garden. 'It is a little late for the tooth fairy, hasn't yours already come out yet?' She joked, but Trevor just looked a bit confused. Sarah sighed and said, 'Go on, show me then,' more to humour him than anything else. She was fairly sure that he had seen nothing much unusual, but one never knew. It was possibly a butterfly actually, a blue one this been a bright, sunny may morning. In fact as he eagerly skipped along to show her, she did consider suggesting to him that he was a bit old to still believe in fairies. Which was almost confirmed to her when she did see where he was pointing and all she could see where more butterflies. And possibly a bee. Then she did see something odd. A distant snowy mountain. And a bit out of place and fuzzy. Curiously she moved towards it. Suddenly, everything was out of place. The weather had turned decidedly cooler, and she looked around and she was in London no more but in the country. She turned around and bumped into her younger sibling. 'I'm not sure what has just happened, maybe you are not fantasying or perhaps we both are, but we had better get back to home,' said she.

But dong this proved impossible. Try as they might, the two children could not find there house. 'But it was just there a moment ago,' wailed Trevor.

'Yes, I know, I wonder what has happened, this could be magic,'

'Maybe we are now in a foreign country, India maybe. Transported in a puff. I have heard about that. It looks different, they do things differently over there. They don't even play Cricket. Well, not like we do,' said Trevor.

'Indeed,' muttered Sarah. But she was wondering what had happened. They walked along around a green hill when appeared from the corner a couple of people. Well, people more creatures really, it seemed a Centaur and a Dwarf they where. The four looked at each other in mutual surprise. The centenary spoke first stretching his hoofs.

'Look, young humans. This must be a good omen,' he said. The Dwarf seemed a bit more suspicious, but smiled and relaxed with the example of his furry-legged companion.

Sarah spoke first, putting on her best diplomatic voice. 'Oh, please, can you tell us where we are, this does not look like London,'

'Where's that?' said the Dwarf, but the Centaur countered.,

'Come on, Beld, don't scare the children. They are young and from the another world, I guess. That's where the others come from. You must have heard the tale.' He looked down at the two, 'You are young and probably scared. But there is no need to be, you are in safe hands. And in luck, it is nearly time for luncheon. Now we don't have Caspian delight I fear, but we do have chocolate, sweets and sugar.' Not one for a good diet was this Centuarian. But this was good enough for the children and they liked the idea. They where taken around a mile along a pleasant tended pathway to a thatched cottage in a farm. Inside was lade a table with food, tea, cakes and many delicious items to the children's joy. Seeing as he was on holiday, Trevor had taken to himself to nearly drown himself with a huge mug of cream, much to his sister's disgust. Though she shrugged and took a dainty bite of Victoria sponge cake.

Now, there are those of you that are aware of what had happened to the children and those of you that might be puzzled. I shall explain to the latter. It was really rather simple. Trevor and Sarah had slipped through to a land called Narnia. A magical country which can only be reached by magic and if one does not have the proper magic and the right time and place it is impossible to reach if simple! Anyway, Trevor and Sarah arrived, as they had found out at the time of festival. The feast of Ascensian. The anniversary as near as anyone could guess of the time when Aslan gave speech to the dumb animals of Narnia. Oh, and if you don't know who Aslan is, you soon will! As the two eat, the Centaur told them about it. 'There is great excitement on this festival. You two have arrived at a good time. The kings and queens of our land are coming to visit. They come from your world too, it is said. You would be happy to meet.' Their fears subsided and even replaced by joy,

'We seem to be on a new holiday all of a sudden,' said Sarah, the children relaxed. The Dwarf, Beldrock, disappeared for a while, the Centaur took them to a local dwelling of Gwent. They where a group of creatures there all delighted to see the children.

Sarah called out, 'look, a woman,' and indeed there was. She was the first human that the children had seen in the country. Beldrock was with her and whispered to her, pointing to the children. The lady came over with a wide smile. She was tall with dark hair with an ageless face. Sarah was a little suspicious about her, wasn't sure why, there was just something in her face that didn't seem right. She moved towards them with a wide smile and gave them an embrace.

'Oh, my darlings, so lovely to see you, I hope you have been made welcome. These centaur's and Dwarfs are fine, but they can be a bit rough and ready. You two look like smart children who appreciate quality,' She took them both by the shoulder and lead them away. Sarah was still a bit suspicious, she seemed just a bit too welcoming. But Trevor didn't mind. I think he was enticed by the prospect of more food. I can say that Trevor certainly did have an appetite. In fact, his parents had a task to stop him eating too much!

But it was to Trevor that an odd incident now happened. It was getting late in a murky evening and his curiosity I'm afraid to say got the better of him. He got separated from his sister and moved around few dark, gloomy cobbled buildings. When he heard a sound in the shadows and a few people appeared. But I'm sorry that was the last he knew for a little while as he was hit and knocked clean unconscious. When he woke he was a bit muddled as to what happened next. He was lying in a side street in the dark and a few creatures where with them. I say creatures, they where Dwarfs with unfortunately or maybe fortunately Beldrock at their head. Which possibly explains why they where a bit confused. One put a hand on Trevor's head. 'This one is a son of Adam. A young human. Dangerous. To us lets do away with him.' Trevor was a bit young to be totally aware of what that meant, but I expect that you know this was not something that was healthy for Trevor!

But then Beldrock dithered, 'Hmmm, I'm not sure, he is young, that seems harsh and maybe we could be discovered. That could be bad for us,' an indecisive Dwarf.

But some of his companions where more forthright. 'No, lets kill him while we have the chance.' There was some dithering amongst the Dwarf captors. Trevor was just beginning to wake up and to realize that he could be in danger. However before the Dwarfs could decide, there was a crash and a giant strode around the corner and saw Trevor and the Dwarfs.

She was a female giant, and said, 'There you are young human we where looking for you!' and she frowned at the Dwarfs who hurriedly scattered. 'Now you shouldn't wonder around on your own, you know,' and she kindly picked him up. Trevor was returned to his relived sister in the Centuar's home. His sister was relieved, but Trevor saw that Margaret was there also. And a familiar looking Dwarf with the lady.

Margaret looked at him and whilst she smiled there was just something about her face that looked like she was holding in anger. 'She looks a bit cross to me,' Trevor said to his sister.

'maybe, but never mind her. There is a big festival in a few days time. There are the Kings and Queens of Narnia coming here. They will be interested in seeing us.'

This big festival was the feast of Ascension. It was the anniversary as far as I or anyone knows of the time when Aslan gave speech to the dumb animals of Narnia. The children where delighted to discover that the kings and queens surprisingly came from the same world as they did and so Sarah insisted that they looked their best, she found a nice green dress with white birds on to wear and Trevor had colourful blue and brown leathers and a feather hat with a ceremonial sword. As Trevor was just finishing combing his quilt in the fawn's landing, Sarah told him that the Narnian Kings and Queens actually came from a time before them, during the last war. Trevor looked at her and frowned. 'So, how does that work, then? How can we both be here at the same time when we are from different times?'

Which was a statement which didn't make altogether sense I'm afraid, but it was a complex situation one supposes! One a little bit beyond Sarah's comprehension, not that I blame her. She too frowned 'Not sure actually? Oh, well I can only say it happened. Still, nice to have some sense of mystery.'

'And speaking of those four, by what right did they become rulers of this land in the first place,' said a voice behind Trevor. He jumped and looked around. It was Margaret who had just sneaked in behind him. She had a habit of doing that!

Suzy dealt with this curveball. 'They became rulers thanks to their heroic deeds, been human and been annotated by Aslan,' she stated.

'Aslan!' Margaret almost shrieked. For a moment her face change and Trevor saw her eyes boil and her face controverted into a terrifying rage. Then she controlled herself and became the example of meek and convincing politeness once more. 'Well, that makes everything nice and clear,' she said in a conciliatory move. Which was good because there was a trumpet outside and the announcement that the Narnia Kings and Queens had arrived.

Well, I couldn't describe the great pomp and ceremony for those that enjoy that type of thing that this occasion bought about. The four rulers where fascinated to find people from their own world. 'Makes one feel at home again,' said Lucy the youngest of the four. Looking down from a great stallion in a pale blue long helmed gown. 'It's been so long that do you know I sometimes think we never came from there,' she said.

'That's because you have a short attention span,' laughed Peter the high-king. He was wearing red and yellow with a lion design on his leather. 'We came from there all right,' said he.

'And our home's Cair Parvel,' said Queen Susan who was wearing such a flamboyant outfit, I can't really describe it here! '

Anyway, the four where quite interested in the two children who had information on what life was like on their world 15 years or so on from their time. Although it wasn't easy to tell information about a war which I am afraid that the children's knowledge upon was a bit scratchy, they where only young after all and over for a few years whilst it was at its height when they left.

Of all of the party, Trevor liked Edmund best. Possibly because they could play chess together. There where two forms of chess. One was Narnian chess with pieces of flamboyant Narnian creatures. Which although looked dramatic I do not think was the best for advanced Chess as the pieces could be a bit off putting. At least that was Trevor's excuse as he did lose. Then they played chess on normal pieces which Trevor won. Possibly because Edmund had forgotten how to play with the classic rules!

Then there was another little incident which happened to Trevor. Things did seem to be happening to him! He was walking with Edmund along a valley side when there was a gallop of hoofs and a large black and white horse came up to him. 'Oh, hello, Stephen, this is Trevor, Trevor say hello to Stephen,'

Been agreeable, Trevor said 'hello,' and stroked the horses mane.

Mind, although he had been in Narnia for a few days I don't think he expected the horse Stephen to reply, 'Howdy!' and raised his neck. Trevor giggled at the idea of a talking horse. 'Got to admit that I do like my neck been stroked. That's nice. From a child anyway. It is considered a little demeaning for an adult human to do it you know, we guys like some respect!'

Edmund chuckled, 'Tell you what, he looks like a fun sort, why don't you take him for a ride? Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine,' he said to Trevor. Which was another thing that the lad did not quite expect. He had actually ridden ponies before but never a horse, but you don't fall of a Narnian horse once he has agreed to carry you. Sitting on without a saddle and taking Steve's advice to hold on tight, he galloped away into the trees. Then he heard something. A howl. He thought he knew what that was and this was confirmed by Steve crying, 'Gee, Wolves. Might have to gallop faster.' But even as they galloped into a clearing the howls intensified and in front of them, several large shapes appeared. Wolves! 'Cripes, oh well, one thing for it, hold on tighter,' screamed Steve. Oh, sorry to make an aside at such a crucial time, but I'm afraid that we narrators can do this, but Steve had what you and I might consider to be an American accent. Quite a strong one in fact. Now like most Brits, Trevor did take this to be comforting and reassuring as the horse would know what he was doing. Maybe in some cases this would be right, but in this one such confidence was sadly misplaced as I expect you might have guessed.

But what did surprise Trevor was that his steed galloped faster and faster almost to the mouths of the howling wolves, then the horse took off. In the air. Higher and higher. 'We're flying,' shouted Trevor in delight.

'Of course,' laughed Steve. 'Wouldn't escape them otherwise. I love flying.' he wobbled a bit. 'Not always slowly. I don't like slow. I like flying fast. Some of my herd call me crazy. I can't think why,' he chuckled. Now, did I say that one doesn't fall of a Narnia horse once they agree to carry you? Well, mostly, but not always in flight and maybe not in every case. Such as this one. Trevor was clinging on here for dear life. Well, they had escaped the Wolves, but now another peril appeared in the air. 'Oopes,' said Steve, again, 'Carrion gulls. Big, white herring ones. They don't always like us flying in their territory. We'd better get out of here,' But even fleeing, the Gulls still managed to mob them. Large, yellow beaked ones as well. Steve flew and chinked and landed on the ground near to the village to a watching crowd of people. One of whom was Sarah who had less confidence in Steve's flying ability than her brother did.

'Oh my god if he gets hurt, mum will kill me,' she fretted. A bit anyway.

When Steve landed, Trevor got off wondering if he enjoyed the ride or not. 'Better than the roller coaster at Blackpool,' he thought.

High King Peter said, 'That was a bit foolish,' although Edmund had a little chuckle. 'Now we wouldn't want someone from our world to perish, would we?'

The horse, Stephen, was a little chastised. He said, 'Sorry about that, I think I got a bit carried away. Tell you what to make up, would you like a gift of anything,' Now then Trevor had noticed a bright golden rod tied to Steve's side. 'Don't suppose I could have that, it looks nice,' said he cheeky.

But Steve was agreeable. 'Yes, sure. I've had it a few years, but it doesn't do much to me anyway. Not even really sure what it is for. You can have it if you like!' Now has it happened, no one knew at this time, but this as an important rod, but I will say more about that later.

Trevor said goodbye but still was scolded by his sister. 'I saw that. Now will you stop trying to get yourself killed and stick with me,' she said.

Even that Margaret person had a word. 'I do think that you two should be more careful. I might possibly need you in the future,' Sarah sniffed. She wasn't sure what Margaret had meant, but she didn't think that Margaret was been as helpful as she was suggesting. She didn't really trust Margaret at all at that moment. She wasn't sure why, but there was just something about her that didn't ring true.

She even dared to speak up to her. 'Now why should we trust you,'

Margaret sniffed, 'Well, it could be wise my dear young child. I do possess quite deep powers. I could possibly help in getting you home, you might want to do that. ' She dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. 'Don't spread it about, but I have been to your world as well. I do know my way around the magical mists of this multi verse.

Balders had reappeared, 'All hail Margaret with queen of Narnia,' he cried. But this was not altogether helpful to Margaret and with a look from her he stammered, 'Oh, all hail Margaret, Wise Queen of Narnia,' instead hastily but this was too late to avert Sarah's suspicions. The Dwarf coughed and made a quick exit to a clip around his ear from one of his companions and was ushered unceremoniously to the door. Margaret continued to Sarah,

'I do have one title request for you. Just one little tiny thing of small importance but a whim to me. I do need you to deliver a little stick for me, quite a small unimportant thing at a certain time which I will make clear to you. Would you do this for me? I will reward you and your brother handsomely for this.


	2. The attempted push

This is the final part of a Narnia tale. Two children from the late-fifties have found themselves in classic Narnia and have met the old winter queen. There is a little twist at the end if you can spot it. Enjoy.

Sarah was very unsure about this although she muttered a little, 'maybe,' She didn't trust this fair-seeming Margaret. And that evening someone supported this thought. It was as light fell and she was out on her own looking over at the low hills in the distance. A shape appeared in between the trees, but she could not make out quite what it was.

A voice spoke from it. 'Do not trust Margaret. She is up to no good,' Sarah did trust this voice.

The next day she and Trevor appeared in a great meeting of the local creatures, people and everyone. Margaret stepped up to a wooden podium and began to make a speech. The kings and queens of Narnia had disappeared, but one supposes that they couldn't stick around for ever. As Margaret began she was politely received by most people but loudly applauded by some of the Dwarfs. At first it seemed peaceful and welcoming enough. But then it turned. It became a firebrand speech. Sarah was not political expert at that age, but Margaret was making a fiery speech and was she blaming apparent woes of Narnia on a small minority? At least not many of those of whom she was accusing where present to defend themselves. It was the giants at the border that where the target of most of her attacks. She moved around, trying to wind up the crowd in a popularist manor.

'We are the leaders of Narnia, we have the right, we can go back to greater Narnia,' she cried.

One of the listeners, a Dwarf spoke up against her. 'Hold on,' replied he, 'We and the Giants do have a fairly peaceful and profitable relationship you know, I fail to see the need to go on an expansive war just for one border scrap, they have happened before,'

'Shut up, you,' said Margaret. 'This would be the new age of Narnian expansion. Keep people occupied as well.'

'We don't need been occupied,' cried someone.

The crowd was turning against her. 'Boo, she's rubbish, get her off we have listened enough,' people cried. Well, Maggie was not winning over this constituency. The only support she was getting was from some of the Dwarfs, the Wolves and a strange combination of savage shadowy creatures. Which was a strange combination, thought Sarah. But Margaret had one card left to play. As most of the crowd stopped listening and some where even beginning to disperse, she picked up a horn and blew a loud, bellowing, note. The creatures where made to pay attention and went quiet. They where nervous and looked up in all of their zoological variety and colourful array in anticipation at what Margret was going to do next.

'All right, I will give you another option. Obey me, or there will be consequences.'

One watcher cried, 'What do you mean?'

'This,' answered she and drew an arrow and shot the unfortunate questioner in the chest, dead. Her supporters although few where well-armed. They formed a group and began to march. 'To the town hall,' she cried which was the main governing building of the area. But she did not have things her way. Some of her opponents blocked of her group. They where not going to let Margaret take over and where using the law to stop her. There was some scuffles and the Dwarfs where forming themselves into a kind of phalanx, but they where simply too few to have an effect.

Now the day was turning against Margaret, but I can say that she had one card left to play. A stick in fact. You remember the stick which she had given to Sarah? Well, now was the time she asked Sarah to use it.

Sarah replied sweetly, 'Well, of course,' which was a bit of a surprise, I guess.

And to Trevor as well. 'What are you doing?' said he,

She gave him a little wink. Margaret pointed the staff at the graceful, equatinne Centaur who had been one of the leads in booing her. She dramatically gave a gesture and cried, 'Right, we will see who is boss around here. Have some of this!' and people waited wondering what was going to happen. And waited. And waited. 'I'll just get the hang of this in a moment, I am sure I know what to do,' she muttered and pointed again.

She turned to Sarah, but she had wisely made herself absent. 'What is going on? This is not the staff which I gave you. I knew that I should have trusted one of my Dwarfs. That's what I get for thinking that people from your world where more honourable. Now I do know better. Still, no matter. Just because I am minus one staff don't think that will stop me. Come on people, lets do this!' she cried to her followers.

Now the attempted push was in full swing. But now Trevor felt something. Like something was calling to him. Now, you remember that magic broach which he liked from the horse Steve? Well, one reason he did like it I guess was that it was a magical device, but he didn't know that. What it did was to give him some kind of mind-reading abilities. Over quite a long period. Now it wasn't perfect and it was not a complete all-powerful device and it was not even the only one of it's kind and to be frank also for a young boy like Trevor once he got over the thrill, that kind of ability if used too much could well drive him insane. And not to mention been the victim of some mistrust from others. But for the moment and with some discussion from anti-Margaret people he was able to find out the precise plans, locations, numbers of the coup-plotters, which made the coup attempt a failure.

Actually the device which Trevor used was an interesting one. Not unique as I say, but still fairly rare. How it came to Trevor via Steve the horse was quite a tale. I could talk about the various owners it had how some used it, abused it, some got rid of the thing which would be a tale of its own and a long book. But I don't think I will in this tale. Now some might argue that it was strange that such a useful tool just happened to come to Trevor's aid at an hour of need, but that was the way of it. It might have been something to do with the fact that many magical things where happening at that point in Narnia and so it drew other magical devices. Anyway, having used it once, Trevor had had enough of it he wasn't a totally stupid boy, and gave the device to the chief Unicorn who passed it on to the high King of Narnia.

Margaret decided to make a quick get away and was never seen in Narnia again. Information gathering was not that precise in Narnia at that time and news that the old Witch Queen of Narnia had made a re-appearance never really reached the ears of the rulers of Narnia. They where busy anyway at the rather dull but very necessary all-species trade conference with issues of policies, trade, peace, and sound finance that was so long and so dull that I am afraid that King Edmund fell asleep! But I'm afraid that such things are necessary to rule well. Just no battles so I doubt if many video games will be made of the occasion. Now for a happy time, Sarah and Trevor stayed in the country When one sunny but chilly day they went for a ride with some Unicorns. Steve was leading the way. So, naturally enough they got lost! It was a strange fact, but in our world we do have dum horses, don't we as in horses that do not speak, I mean. At least not verbally. But actually, I wouldn't be surprised if some of them did not have a better sense of direction than Steve. Which just goes to show that the ability to speak isn't always everything! Trevor got off and had a look at some snowy-covered peaks and noticed a familiar looking fence and moved to it. 'What are you doing now?' asked Sarah who went to look for him, but she noticed a street. Home! They walked forward, the landscape changed and they where back in Finchley.

The last thing which Trevor did see on Narnia was Steve who he bade a little farewell to. And possibly a cat-like figure hiding in the trees watching them,

Actually, why should I pussy-foot about? The cat was Aslan. But curiously, whilst he was just checking that the two children went home fine, something else also caught his eye. Another person was making a quick trip through the magical porthole. In a very inconspicuous manner trying to be unnoticed. Aslan sighed. He had just seen this situation sort itself out when here came another one to call. And not on this world it would appear. Should he intervene? Well, as a semi-devine entity Aslan had lots of calls on his time. Plus his usual dilemma as to when to intervene and when it was best to just let matters go. Plus he thought, 'People cannot rely on me to solve everything can they? I think I'll just let things be, I have other things to do.' He gave a little yawn and then he disappeared into the mystical vortex.

Trevor and Sarah where glad to be home. Although naturally enough, no-one believed their tale save me. However why am I telling this nice if whimsical but ultimately not very important little . chapter in the history of Narnia? Because there is a catch. Maybe a little catch in the big scheme of things but important to some people. A few weeks later, Sarah was of to the local shops with her mother when she noticed someone around the corner. She opened her mouth to scream. It was Margaret. Admittedly she did look a bit different, but she would always recognize those eyes. Margaret noticed her and gave a little smile. She said, 'Now, don't worry. You don't need to be afraid of me. Yet. You see, twice or even more times I have been thwarted in my ambitions by children from your world. So, I think that instead of taking my revenge on you personally, I will just take my revenge on your world. I've been looking at it.' she held out a newspaper. 'And in fact, rather than taking out my vengeance on you personally, I will take it out on your people instead. Do you know, it seems to me that this world despite been more numerous and technology advanced is in fact more ripe for my plans than was Narnia. I can turn this place into a nightmare for most people. And do you know, the best part is that they will think that they are doing it themselves and have no alternative. Oh, it will take a little time. And I am aware of the mistakes I made the previous attempts. I need to be only psychotic at times when it suits instead of always. What was that? Oh, this lady whose body I have taken over? Oh, she doesn't mind. You can't really do a psychic takeover against someone who is unwilling. But she knows she doesn't quite have the stamina do to what I propose on her own. Don't you, Maggie? Her name is Margaret as well. So, farewell for now. But you may be hearing from me in the future.' Margaret smiled. Not much re-assured, Sarah hurriedly rejoined her mother.

Margaret had Beldrock with her. 'I might still find you useful,' said she.

'Indeed. By the way, that women whose body you took over, whilst she was called Margaret, didn't she also have a surname which people do in this country. What was it?'

'Oh, Roberts. My name is now Margaret Roberts!'

The End


End file.
